Me Without You
by lilyooo
Summary: Bagaimana cerita seorang perempuan yang jatuh dalam pelukan cinta pertamanya? / Atau bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dibenci tapi sulit dilupakan? / Penasaran? / Rated T (lebih) bukan M bukan juga T (pas) ini berada ditengah-tengah yang artinya 15 tahun lebih yang bisa baca / Dianjurkan kasih ulasan saat selesai membacanya :)
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura!"

"Apa?!" Sakura terdiam saat Karin memanggil namanya kesekian kali, ia merasa bosan dengan keinginannya yang terus menerus diucapkan. "Aku sudah dengar tadi, lain kali. Meninggalkan pekerjaanku dari dokter bukanlah hal yang mudah meskipun kau memintaku sementara!" Sakura tidak menolehkan kepalanya lagi, ia tidak mau melihat ekspresi wajah Karin dan membuat niat bulatnya luntur.

"Kumohon ... kau tidak tahu apa kemungkinan yang bisa kudapatkan kalau atasanku tidak kunjung mendapat sekretaris pengganti, bukankah kau juga merasa penat dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai dokter? Anggap saja saat ini kau rehat sebentar –ah, untuk tiga bulan saja itu sudah cukup!" Karin memegang lengan Sakura dengan erat, matanya nyaris berair dan ia benar-benar memainkan aktingnya dengan sangat baik.

Sakura diam, sialan, ia sudah terpancing dengan keinginan Karin. Kali ini ia sudah terlanjur melihat raut wajah wanita itu yang tengah mengandung 4 bulan, akhirnya Sakura menarik nafasnya dan tidak ada cara lain lagi untuk mengelak. "Beri aku waktu, aku harus memikirkan lebih matang untuk keinginanmu." Sakura tersenyum tipis, tapi jawabannya justru membuat Karin semakin murung. Ia tidak mau dan tidak akan menunggu lebih lama untuk jawabannya, yang ia mau sekarang adalah kepastian.

"Kau harus memutuskannya sekarang! Bagaimana bisa aku menunggu lebih lama saat kandunganku juga semakin membesar?!" Karin terisak tangis, ia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Kau tahu bukan orang yang sedang mengandung tidak dianjurkan untuk menintikan air matanya barang setetes? Karena, saat bayi yang masih ada dalam kandungannya itu ditentukan oleh keadaan Ibunya, jika aku tertekan –

"Baik! Dua hari cukup untukku berpikir, puas?" Sakura menutup kedua telinganya dengan memandang Karin tajam. Jika wanita ini menolak maka ia benar-benar tidak akan mau lagi dengan keinginan dan permintaannya. Hanya orang gila yang rela pekerjaannya ditinggalkan demi pekerjaan lain yang lebih spele.

Jika Karin bukan sanak saudara jauhnya ia jelas tidak akan mau melakukan ini semua, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika ia tidak ingin pasti akan berakhir dengan Ibunya yang galak nistanya.

* * *

 _ **~Me Without You~**_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **...**

CHAPTER 1

"Pertemuan dengan _teman_ lama"

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke & Sakura

Romance Drama

T+ (Dimasukan untuk rated M)

.

.

.

.

.

 _Happy reading_!

* * *

"Kau yakin dia tampan?" Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya dan memangku tangan menatap Karin tidak yakin. Ia mendapat sambutan sebuah anggukan kepala yang begitu yakin, "Berapa usianya sekarang?"

Jari-jari lentiknya berpose seolah ia sedang menghitung, kemudian jarinya bersuara dan Karin yang sudah dapat jawabannya. "Dua puluh empat tahun, ya, dia masih sangat muda! Bahkan, dia lebih muda dariku." Ujar Karin menggebu, ia sangat yakin siapapun wanita akan jatuh hati di pandangan pertama, tidak bisa diragukan lagi bahkan itu untuk Sakura.

"Aku pernah punya seorang teman lelaki yang sangat-sangat tampan sejak SMP, kau juga bisa terkejut melihatnya atau bahkan dia lebih tampan dari semua lelaki yang pernah kau lihat. Tapi sayang, dia begitu brengsek. Yang mampu ia lakukan hanyalah menyakiti hati perempuan, tidak pernah membalas satu pun perasaan gadis yang mengaguminya –

"Apa itu termasuk kau?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat, ia akui itu merupakan sebuah kebenaran yang tidak bisa ia elak lagi. Lagi pula itu sudah sangat lama terjadi, tepatnya saat dirinya pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Mengapa kau sampai menyukai nya ya? Padahal dia sering menyakit hati hampir semua gadis termasuk dirimu, apa dia menggunakan mantra dan semacamnya?" Karin menautkan kedua alisnya mencoba mencari jalan keluar atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

Sakura mengendikan kedua bahunya, ia tersenyum geli. "Bagaimana bisa di era modern seperti ini hal itu masih berlaku? Dia sudah habis dihajar masa jika memang melakukannya. Tapi, sampai sekarang aku gagal melupakannya –

"Karena dia cinta pertamamu!" sahut Karin cepat, ia menyela ucapan saudara jauhnya itu dengan mengulum senyumnya.

Sakura mencebik sebal, ia tidak menerima ucapan Karin sebetulnya, tapi ia juga mengakui jika cinta pertama sangat sukar dilupakan, bahkan mencari gantinya pun sangat sulit dilakukan. Mungkin bisa, tapi hati tetap tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Kalau kau berbicara seperti itu, aku merasa sangat rendah Karin! Menyebalkan." Sakura menyampirkan tas selendangnya dan lekas berdiri, bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke apartemennya dan pergi dari rumah Karin.

"Kau akan pulang sekarang?"

Kepala merah mudanya mengangguk dan ia lekas pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah saudara jauhnya itu dan menutup pintu rumahnya dengan rapat. _'Hanya dua hari untukku memberi jawaban pada Karin.'_ Sakura membathin dibalik pintu.

Ia pergi dengan gelengan kepala kecil untuk mengenyahkan firasat buruknya. Baginya saat ini, keinginan Karin nomor 1. Dia Ibu hamil dan Sakura tidak tega menelantarkan keinginan wanita itu meskipun tidak logis.

.

.

.

"Sudah kau bereskan semua berkas yang harus diperbaiki?" mata nya yang berwarna dan memandang tajam karyawannya itu menegaskan jika ia sedang menginginkan respon yang positif.

Karyawan itu menganggukan kepalanya ragu-ragu. "Tapi saya tidak terlalu yakin anda bisa menerimanya Uchiha- _san_."

Kepalanya mengangguk dan tangannya terulur meminta sebuah map yang masih ada dalam pelukan karyawannya. "Kau sudah berusaha dan aku hargai itu." tangannya lekas membuka isi map itu dan dilihatnya bagian lembaran kertas satu persatu.

"Anda baru saja kemarin menjabat lagi sebagai presiden direktur, tapi saya selalu merasa gugup saat berhadapan dengan anda." Kepala karyawan itu perlahan menengadah dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Selama Kakak yang menggantikan perusahaan ini bukankah semuanya berjalan lebih baik?"

"Ya, tapi tetap saja para karyawan yang sudah mengenal anda lebih awal, merasakan kehilangan. Dan kali ini adalah pertemuan yang baru lagi untuk kami melihat anda yang telah menyelesaikan S2 lebih cepat." Karyawan itu berucap jujur dan apa adanya, ia merasa canggung atas kehadiran Uchiha bungsu itu, tapi ia juga merasa lebih canggung selama ia digantikan oleh sang kakak.

"Sampai kapan sekretarisku mengambil cuti?" ia menyimpan map itu dan semua isi yang diperbaiki memang cukup memuaskan.

Karyawan wanita yang ditaksir usianya lebih tua tersebut tampak berpikir, "Jika saya tidak salah dengar, Karin mengatakan ia akan mengambil cuti sampai ia melahirkan. Dan sekarang Karin sudah menginjak usia kandungan di empat bulan, beberapa hari yang lalu Karin membicarakan hal ini ia mengatakan tentang sekretaris baru yang akan mengganti sampai waktu cutinya habis. Tapi saya tidak tahu siapa sekretaris baru yang Karin bicarakan tempo hari."

Kepala nya manggut-manggut, ia gerakan telapak tangannya menunjuk kearah pintu dan karyawan itu membungkukan badannya sebelum keluar.

' _Sejauh mana kau kelola perusahaan ini Aniki?'_

"Hei kamu kemari!" salah satu cleaning service terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya dipanggil sang atasan. Ia tergopoh-gopoh, dan segera menyimpan lap yang sebelumnya ia pegang.

"Ada apa Pak?"

"Buatkan secangkir kopi tanpa gula, antarkan kesini secepatnya."

"B-baik Pak ... tanpa gula?"

Lelaki muda itu menganggukan kepalanya meyakinkan.

Ia melihat kearah dinding kaca yang membuatnya dapat melihat seisi jalan raya serta beberapa orang yang sibuk menyebrangi jalan. Selama ini ia pergi ke Oto dan menimba ilmu di negara pendidikan tersebut, rupanya sejauh itu pula Konoha sudah berkembang pesat.

Ketukan di pintunya membuat ia menolehkan kepalanya. "Sudah?"

"Ya, ini Pak. Kopi yang Bapak ingin silahkan." Ditaruhnya kopi itu di meja lelaki yang masih berdiri memandangi likukan orang-orang.

" _Kau yakin aku harus memperkenalkan diriku hari ini? Ayolah, kita masih punya waktu dan lagi, aku memintamu dua hari bukan hari ini! Kau gila ya, Karin? Bagaimana aku bisa mulai bekerja sekarang –_

" _Diamlah. Aku sudah berjanji pada teman-temanku akan membawamu kesini hari ini, jadi jangan banyak tanya, lagi pula ini masih jam sembilan, kau tidak usah khawatir karena perusahaan bubar pukul dua sore."_

" _Ish – Astaga kau benar-benar gila!"_

" _Terserah yang jelas aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada –_

Tok tok tok

Kepalanya yang terus melihat kearah jalanan Konoha tapi terus mendengarkan percakapan dua wanita yang ia tebak berada dibalik pintu ruangannya menoleh. Ia tidak menjawab apapun saat ketukan ulang di pintunya kembali berbunyi.

"Masuk." Ia sudah dalam posisi duduk, dan tidak khawatir saat tamu _penting_ nya masuk keruangan.

Dua orang wanita yang begitu familiar dihidupnya kini saling memandang satu sama lain dan menatap bingung kearahnya.

"M-maafkan saya Sasuke- _sama_ , saya pikir anda belum kembali dari kuliah anda." Karin membungkukan badannya dalam-dalam sedangkan Sakura yang berjengit kaget dengan bibir yang terangkat merendah.

' _Apa-apaan ini? Jadi atasan Karin itu ... Sasuke? Cih, menyebalkan. Ini kesempatanku untuk menolak semuanya!'_

"Duduklah, kalian berdua pasti terkejut dengan topik yang berbeda." Sasuke, si bungsu Uchiha yang baru mengelola lagi perusahaan Uchiha yang turun temurun, mengulum senyumnya.

Karin merasa tersanjung ia menarik Sakura untuk ikut duduk disampingnya dengan paksaan karena wanita berambut merah muda tersebut terus menolaknya.

"S-Sasuke- _sama_ , saya kemari untuk meminta ijin cuti dalam waktu lima bulan kedepan. Dan saya kemari juga dengan maksud lain, saya membawa sekretaris yang akan menggantikan saya selama saya cuti. Sakura Haruno, pekerjaannya adalah seorang dokter, jadi anda tidak perlu meragukan kemampuan dalam cara berpikirnya, saya mempercayakan ini hanya pada saudara saya, dan semoga saja anda menyetujui keinginan saya untuk mengambil cuti diperusahaan."

Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir dari pelipis Karin, takut-takut Sasuke yang terus memandangnya datar menolak semua persetujuan yang ia lakukan.

"Hn. Mulai besok ia akan bekerja disini, dan Karin, untukmu mengambil cuti saya memberimu ijin." Sasuke berbicara dengan lugas dan nadanya yang begitu tegas, Sakura tertohok dan Karin yang berbinar senang.

Apa ini mimpi buruk baginya? Kapan ia bermimpi setelah ia menjabat sebagai dokter handal baru-baru ini. Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepalanya pasrah.

"Tapi kau tidak menanyakan bagaimana persetujuanku Karin _bodoh_!" Sakura menahan emosinya dengan mencoba menggertakan giginya agar Karin sedikit saja mengerti apa yang ia inginkan.

"Mengapa harus? Sasuke- _sama_ juga sudah setuju dengan keinginanku, lebih baik saat ini kau mengenal lebih lanjut saja Sasuke- _sama_ dan besok kau sudah bisa mulai bekerja." Mata Sakura membeliak kaget, ia menggeleng lemas, bagaimana bisa keinginannya dikubur dalam-dalam hanya karena dua sosok yang sebetulnya ingin ia lenyapkan sejak lama.

Karin, selalu membuatnya kesusahan. Tidak-tidak! Sebelum ia hamil dan menikah dengan Suigetsu sendiri pun kelakuannya memang sangat-sangat-sangat menyebalkan. Dan sekarang, apalagi ini? Ia harus bertemu dengan orang yang sebenarnya sudah ia bicarakan pada Karin sebelum ini.

"Apa suamimu hari ini mengambil cuti?" Sasuke angkat suara, ia memandang Karin dengan sebuah kode dibaliknya.

Karin tentu saja mengangguk senang, ia pikir Sasuke atasannya itu sekedar tertarik dengan saudara jauhnya, berlainan dengan Sakura yang menelan salivanya kesusahan. "Tetap disini atau akan kubunuh kau!" Sakura mengepalkan kedua lengannya menahan amarah.

"Sakura sayang, aku harus _check_ ke dokter bagaimana pertumbuhan janin nya, kau tidak mau mengantar bukan? Dan kau juga bukan spesialis di bidangnya, kau sudah meminta temanmu untuk menghandle pekerjaanmu sementara. Jadi ... kau tidak usah terlalu khawatir, aku meninggalkanmu disini dengan penuh kepercayaan." Karin berdiri, meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah memberi hormat sopan pada Sasuke selaku atasan.

 _Shit_! Ini adalah momen tercanggung dari yang sudah pernah mereka alami sebelumnya. Sakura tidak berani membuka suara dan Sasuke yang tidak berhenti menatap kearahnya membuat ia semakin gelisah.

"Apakah aku berdosa jika membunuh Ibu hamil?" Sakura mengatakan itu dengan gemas, ia memandang Sasuke dengan tajam meskipun lelaki itu sama sekali tidak terpancing.

"Tentu saja, orang berdosa sepertimu ingin menambah dosa lagi?" Sasuke menjawabnya dengan santai, didepannya wanita itu sebatas menggulirkan kedua matanya dan membuang muka tidak lagi memandang tepat dimatanya.

Sakura diam, ia merasa apa yang harus dilakukannya hari ini di perusahaan Uchiha yang baru ia tahu tersebut benar-benar percuma.

"Kau akan kemana? Sekian banyaknya orang yang mendaftarkan diri dan Karin yang terpilih menjadi sekretaris perusahaan ini, seharusnya kau merasa bangga karena saudaramu itu yang menginginkan kau bekerja disini menggantinya sementara."

Sakura melotot, ia memandang marah kearah lelaki berwajah datar didepannya. "Sialan kau! Apa dalam otakmu menginginkan gelar dokter itu hal yang mudah? Lebih dari itu, pekerjaanku bukan hal yang spele! Ini tentang kehidupan. Jika saja Karin bukan saudaraku dan ia yang memintaku untuk menggantikannya disini selama ia cuti, siapa yang mau bertemu dengan lelaki brengsek sepertimu!" Sakura mendecih pelan.

"Jadi kau merasa, kau sangat dibutuhkan begitu? Siapa saja pasienmu, masih bisa kudata semuanya." Dengan nadanya yang angkuh, Sasuke menyeringai mendapati Sakura yang mendengus dan berdiri menatapnya jengah.

"Sudah kuduga, keberadaanku disini hanya sebuah kesenangan untuk kau ejek. Mungkin, jika kita masih SMP dulu adalah sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri saat kau mengejek para siswi yang menyukaimu, tapi sekarang pikirlah Sasuke apa kita masih menjadi bocah?" Sakura membalikan badannya dengan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Sasuke diam memandangi punggung Sakura yang lebih berisi, terakhir kali ia melihat tubuh wanita itu saat dirinya masih satu sekolah di Konoha Junior High School, Sakura saat itu begitu kurus. Dada wanita itu kini lebih menonjol tidak seperti terakhir kali yang ia lihat begitu rata sampai tidak bisa dibedakan apakah dia gadis atau laki-laki karena bagian payudara dan pantatnya yang sangat rata.

Lamunan tentang masa lalunya terhenti, Sasuke tersadarkan saat mendengar pintunya yang berusaha Sakura buka dengan susah payah. Pedalnya sangat sulit ia gerakan, dan akhirnya wanita itu hanya bisa diam menoleh lebih tajam kearah Sasuke yang tersenyum mengejek.

"Jaman ini sudah bukan jaman pintu yang memakai kunci. Aku akan membuka pintunya dengan sebuah kode yang tidak kau ketahui, jadi pasrahlah dan diam disini." Sasuke mengetukan jarinya ke kaca meja, tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Sakura berbalik menuruti perkataannya.

Ia hanya duduk di sofa yang berada tepat disamping pintu. Tidak ada niatan untuk menjadi sekretaris kebanyakan _menggoda si atasan agar dirinya dapat dimiliki dan menjadi salah satu simpanan_ tapi tentu saja Sakura tidak seperti itu, karena ia sendiri adalah seorang dokter dengan harga diri yang tinggi dan gengsi yang tidak dapat ditandingi.

"Sasuke apa kau berpikir Konoha tempat yang buruk untuk menimba pendidikan?" kali ini Sakura yang membuka suara.

"Tidak."

"Kau pikir hanya Oto yang sering digunakan sebagai pendidikan terfavorite se-Negara HI?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak mau kuliah di kota Kelahiranmu sendiri?" Sakura menekankan kalimat _kelahiran_ dalam ucapannya. Ia memandang penuh tuntutan kearah Sasuke yang sebatas mengendikan bahunya.

"Tidak tertarik."

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Untung saja."

"Apa?"

"Untung saja Karin mengenalmu tidak terlalu lama, maksudku kurang dari satu tahun bukan? Ia bekerja disini lima tahun yang lalu sebelum kau pergi kuliah." Sakura memperjelas sindirannya.

"Hn."

Mereka berdua kembali diam, sesekali tatapan mereka bersibobrok dan mereka sama-sama memalingkan wajahnya dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dibaca satu sama lain.

"Berhentilah mencuri pandang Sakura, pandang saja aku jika kau mau. Bukankah kesempatanmu lebih besar dibanding wanita tidak beruntung diluar sana?" Sasuke tertarik saat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan memilih untuk mengumpat kata-kata kasar untuknya.

Sakura tidak mau memandang apalagi sampai sengaja melakukan hal itu. "Kau banyak berubah, apa selama kau berteman dengan anak-anak Oto kau berubah menjadi mesum?"

Sasuke sebatas mengendikan bahunya acuh.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sembilan lebih lima puluh."

Sakura kembali diam dan membungkam mulutnya. Ia berdiri dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Memang disana terdapat sebuah kode yang dirancang khusus dengan kata sandi yang hanya Sasuke mengetahuinya.

"Tanggal lahirnya gagal." Ujar Sakura gusar, lebih lama lagi dalam ruangan yang sama dengan lelaki seperti Sasuke seperti lebih lama lagi dalam ruangan tanpa oksigen, artinya tetap saja ia merasa akan cepat mati atau kematian lebih cepat datang dalam arti yang lain.

Sebuah tangan disamping kanannya terulur dan Sakura terperanjat kaget mengetahuinya, rupanya tidak hanya satu karena tangan kiri lelaki itu berada di bagian lebih bawah, mengunci pergerakannya.

"Kau berencana pergi dari ruangan ini tanpa seijinku?" Sasuke menyeringai saat Sakura kembali berusaha membuka kode-kode atas tebakannya sendiri, tidak ada yang benar dan semuanya sia-sia.

"Lakukan itu tiga kali lagi dan kau harus menunggu disini lebih lama untuk pintunya kembali normal." Ucapan Sasuke terdengar santai saja tapi cukup membuat rasa takut Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan apapun padaku! Sudah cukup aku membencimu saat kita masih SMP, untuk saat ini jangan halangi aku lagi Sasuke." Sakura meringis, ia mengatakan itu karena ia tahu nafas lelaki dibelakangnya tepat berada di tengkuk.

Sasuke diam, ia menahan nafasnya sejenak. "Apa setiap manusia tidak dapat mengubah hidupnya? Kalau kau menuduhku salah karena aku tertarik padamu, maka aku akan menyalahkanmu kembali karena kau sudah banyak berubah." Permukaan dada Sasuke sengaja disentuhkan lelaki itu pada punggung wanita didepannya yang menegang.

Mereka sama-sama dibalut baju kantor masing-masing, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri jika posisi mereka satu sama lain begitu terlihat seksi dan panas. Udara dalam ruangan Sasuke begitu dingin, tapi sungguh keringat dibadannya yang tidak bisa berbohong terus mengalir begitu deras sampai Sasuke sendiri dapat melihatnya karena merembas sampai luar jas yang ia kenakan.

Sialannya, jas Karin yang wanita itu pinjamkan pada Sakura tidak terlalu tebal dan berwarna biru yang cukup kontras dengan air. Kali ini Sakura tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya lebih lama lagi.

"Kalau kau ingin mempermalukanku lebih lama lagi mengapa kau harus menunggu waktu? Kau akan merasa puas jika aku menjadi mainanmu saat ini bukan?" jika dirinya tidak bisa lari maka ia akan melawan, setidaknya itu adalah rumus penting dalam hidupnya.

"Aku sedang menjebakmu untuk mengatakannya. Kau benar, mengapa aku harus mengulur waktu? Diluar sana sekretaris yang berhubungan dengan seorang direktur sudah hal yang lumrah, ucapanmu menunjukan kau seperti salah satu dari mereka." Sasuke berujar santai namun ia menjauhkan badannya begitu saja.

"..."

"Tapi sayang sekali, karena aku tertarik untuk melihatmu lebih malu dari saat ini."

Plak!

Satu tamparan cukup keras Sakura layangkan di pipi kiri Sasuke yang mulus dan rahangnya yang keras berubah warnanya menjadi memerah.

"Pikiran baik dalam otakku memang benar-benar salah, percuma saja aku _–_

"Kau yang menantangku _bodoh_!"

Sasuke menyudutkan Sakura di pintu mengubah raut datarnya dengan sebuah emosi yang baru kali ini ia lihat selama ia mengenal Sasuke yang selalu memakai topengnya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa bisa menampar seorang lelaki yang jauh lebih atas darimu?"

Sakura diam dengan matanya yang ia tutup rapat-rapat. "Jika kau berpikir semua ini hanya karena derajat, aku tidak masalah harus menolak keinginan Karin. Karena saudaraku itu sudah tentu tidak akan membiarkan aku lebih sengsara dengan keinginannya!" Sakura maju selangkah dan memandang Sasuke dengan menantang. "Kau mau apa sekarang? Melihatku lebih malu? Kau bisa lakukan itu tapi jangan salahkan saat kau menahanku lebih lama, ada beberapa bagian organ tubuh kesayanganmu yang terluka karenanya."

"Hn. Bagus, sekarang aku sudah melupakan niatan awalku. Ada niatan lain yang harus kau turuti, karena kau sudah menggagalkan keinginan awalku."

"Apakah itu?"

Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya tepat di pinggang dan menarik badannya semakin menempel, "Berikan tubuhmu."

"K-kau gila!?"

"Tidak. Kau berkata jika aku harus siap dengan sikapku sendiri bukan? Sekarang mari aku tantang, saat kita berkelahi didalam ruangan siapa yang akan lebih dulu menyerah. Jika dia yang lebih dulu mengaku kalah, maka dia harus menuruti apa yang di inginkan orang yang menang. Dan itu sebaliknya."

Raut wajah Sakura mengeras, ia sudah dalam emsoi tingkat tinggi atau bahkan sudah tepat berada di ujung ubun-ubunnya. "Lalu kau ingin kita berkelahi bagaimana? Saling memukul?"

Gelengan kepala Sasuke menumbuhkan satu pertanyaan baru. "Saling menyatukan."

 **TBC**

Author Note

 _Okay!_ Hai semua !~! lagi belajar buat cerita ini, semoga saja pada suka. Aku belum lanjut yang song dan ada niatan sih semoga saja hari Minggu besok aku bisa update, dan untuk cerita ini aku ada niatan update setiap malam Jum'at. So, ikuti terus ya dan jangan lupa kasih ulasan. Terimakasih :)

* * *

Salam dari **Lilyooo**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ini semua adalah gara-garamu! Kau gila, kau sinting, kau tidak berperasaan, dan kau egois! Kau mengumpankan diriku pada bossmu yang gila itu, dia _mantan_ temanku ya Tuhan! Dan kau membuat kami bertemu lagi, Karin kau – benar-benar sangat menyebalkan." Sakura menatap sebal kearah Karin yang berwajah tanpa dosa.

Melihat saudaranya yang mengumpat tidak jelas hanya membuat Karin menautkan kedua alisnya. "Maksudmu, kau bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke- _sama_? Jadi lelaki yang kau bicarakan padaku sewaktu kau masih SMP adalah Sasuke- _sama_ , begitu?" tanya Karin memastikan.

"Y-ya tentu saja, yang mana lagi. Bukankah dia satu-satunya lelaki didunia ini yang arrogant?" Sakura tidak mau kalah, ia membalas ucapan Karin dengan menggebu-gebu, hampir saja dirinya ditelanjangi lelaki itu jika saja tidak ada salah satu managernya yang memaksa masuk dengan alasan berkas yang harus segera ditanda tangani.

Tapi jika tidak, Sakura bisa memastikan apa yang menjadi ancaman terpenting dalam hidupnya. Ia bisa dipastikan pulang dengan kehilanga harga diri yang teramat sangat dijaganya. "Tapi kau masih belum lupa dengan sosoknya 'kan? Mengapa tidak kau kencani saja dia? Ayolah Sakura, itu adalah masa sebelum kau puber, saat anak-anak berubah menjadi gadis karena masa puber maka daya tariknya akan tinggi, dan sekarang daya tarikmu sudah sangat tinggi, karena kau sudah bukan gadis lagi!" sahut Karin asal, ia memandang Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman misterius.

"Kau gila? Mengencani orang sepertinya adalah sebuah masalah besar, jika saja Suigetsu tahu dengan kelakuanmu padaku seperti ini, hubungan kalian akan merenggang! Sudah bisa dipastikan jika, ia tidak menyangka seorang Karin yang selalu menjaga image didepannya akan berbalik dengan Karin yang dikenal saudaranya jika ia tidak ada." Ancaman yang mematikan bagi wanita seperti Karin yang saat ini hanya dapat menelan salivanya susah payah.

"Sakura, kalau kau bicara pada Suigetsu dan tidak memenuhi permintaanku, akan kukirim kau pada Sasuke- _sama_ , dari ceritamu tadi bukankah boss _ku_ itu tertarik padamu? Jadi, sebuah kejutan bagi teman lamamu itu saat saudaramu yang cantik ini memberikanmu secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa alasan!"

Sakura terperanjat kaget, Karin akan melakukan apa yang diucapkannya jika ia sedang terdesak atau ini adalah caranya membalas sebuah ancaman. "Kau tidak akan sebegitu tega padaku bodoh! Aku tahu siapa dirimu, meskipun kita sering bertengar tapi aku tahu kau tidak memiliki pemikiran seburuk itu bukan?" tanya Sakura serius, keringatnya membanjiri hampir searea pelipis.

"Memang, hipotesamu benar Sakura, aku tidak pernah mengumpankan dirimu pada siapapun tapi pengecualian untuk Sasuke, aku tidak akan seformal itu memanggilnya didepanmu. Jadi, karena dia pengecualian kau tahu apa maksudku?" Karin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menatap Sakura penuh arti sampai wanita itu benar-benar hanya bisa membuang muka.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Mengapa harus? Sejauh ini kau tidak pernah berpacaran 'kan?"

"Pernah! Tapi –

"Ayolah cara berpacaranmu itu kekanak-kanakan, sekarang mari kuajarkan bagaimana berpacaran dengan serius. Karena jika tidak dengan Sasuke maka aku tidak yakin kau memiliki waktu untuk berpacaran!"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu dengan ucapanmu Karin _bodoh_?"

"Tentu saja bisa, karena aku punya waktu cukup lama 5 bulan membuatmu menyatu bersama boss _ku_ , oh Tuhan aku tidak bisa membayangkan seorang wanita gila kerja seperti Sakura akan berjalan dipelaminan bersama dengan pria setampan Sasuke yang siap menikahinya. Bukankah itu menarik?"

"Sialan."

* * *

 _ **~Me Without You~**_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **...**

CHAPTER 2

"Cukup"

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke & Sakura

Romance Drama

T+ (Dimasukan untuk rated M)

.

.

.

.

.

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

Sakura mengendikan bahunya saat Karin bertanya ia akan pergi kemana di hari yang masih sangat pagi ini. Rasa kesalnya sedang membuncah ssekarang, dan itu semua membuatnya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Karin. Ia hanya memakan serangkap roti untuk menemaninya pergi bekerja ke perusahaan Uchiha.

Menyebalkan memang, tapi malam tadi berakhir dirinya yang mengalah atas keinginan Karin dan ancaman wanita itu yang menyangkut Ibunya. Karena hal itu, Sakura tetap melaksanakan keinginan Karin dengan terpaksa dan kini ia sedang menunggu bus dihalte depan apartemen saudaranya.

Kepalanya terus menengok kearah kanan dan kiri tanpa henti, hanya pengisi waktu karena ia tahu kapan waktunya bus akan lewat didepan halte. 2 menit lagi, dan Sakura hanya menghela nafasnya pendek.

Satu bus lewat setelah 2 menit pas, ia menunggunya. Tidak banyak orang dihalte sehingga Sakura masih ada kesempatan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi. Ia duduk bersampingan dengan seorang anak SMA berhedphone dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Hei bocah, kalau kau akan berangkat kesekolah kau tidak boleh tidur seperti ini!" cerocos Sakura dengan membenarkan letak kepala siswa itu dari lehernya, ia mencebik sebal karena headphone yang melingkari leher dan menutupi telinganya membuat siswa itu tidak bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ia mengigau dan Sakura tertegun mendengar ungkapan tidak sengaja yang ia dengar dari sampingnya. "Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku." Lanjutnya tapi kali ini membuat Sakura menegakan tubuhnya dengan alis yang terangkat satu.

"Bangun!" Sakura menggerakan bahu lelaki yang ia taksir beda 6 tahun dari usianya sekarang. "Bocah cepat bangun atau kalau tidak bus ini bisa melewati sekolahmu!" Sakura akhirnya melepas headphone yang dikenakan lelaki itu, membuatnya membuka mata dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul.

Ia memandang keheranan kearah Sakura dan seolah wanita itu mengusik tidurnya, ia memakai lagi headphone nya dan mencoba tertidur kembali.

"Dia mengabaikanku rupanya." Gumam Sakura berusaha menyabarkan dirinya sendiri.

Astaga! Perusahaan Uchiha baru saja terlewati! "Berhenti!" menyebalkan, ini semua pasti karena bocah sialan yang sibuk tidur disampingnya. "Dasar kau! Kau membuatku sial selain bossku yang sialan, kau orang kedua yang membawa petaka! Baik, kalian berdua adalah sumber sial ku, hari ini." Umpat Sakura meskipun ia sudah turun dari bus sesaat setelah ia membayar.

Ia berlari kecil menuju parkiran perusahaan, beberapa pasang mata karyawan menatapnya dengan aneh dan ada juga yang menatapnya tergoda. Padahal Sakura sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menjadi wanita yang nakal. Itu hanya pandangan berbagai karyawan saja karena mereka berpikir ia adalah orang yang baru mengajukan lamaran kerja.

"Kau terlambat masuk, gadisku." Suara Sasuke dibelakangnya, Sakura segera mempercepat langkahnya tapi sayang lengan kekar itu melingkari area tubuhnya sampai Sakura berhenti berjalan sejenak.

Beberapa pasang mata yang sejak tadi mencuri pandang kearah Sakura sekarang secara terang-terangan menatap gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa, saat presiden direktur yang baru menjabat lagi memeluknya dengan sensual dari belakang.

"Apalagi? Aku sudah cukup sial terlambat sampai diperusahaanmu karena bocah sialan, sekarang kau yang menghalangi jalanku, apa maumu Sasuke? Keinginanmu yang tergagalkan seharusnya membuatmu sadar, karena kau tidak akan bisa lagi angkuh didepanku!" sahut Sakura ketus, ia menekuk wajahnya dan menatap tidak suka pada siapapun karyawan yang sengaja dan kebetulan melihatnya.

"Mengapa harus terburu-buru? Santai saja Sakura, ini perusahaanku, perusahaan Uchiha, satpam disini sudah mendapat ijinku jika kau terlambat sampai lima bulan kedepan. Oh ya, apa tadi? Bocah sialan? Jadi sekarang kau memutuskan beralih profesi menjadi brondong karena tidak mendapatkanku? Menyedihkan." Sasuke terdengar menyindir hal ini membuat Sakura sangat ingin memberikan sebuah pukulan dikepalanya sampai ia sadar sedang berinteraksi dengan siapa.

"Sasuke, lepaskan! Ini semua tidak bak. Derajatmu akan turun dengan menunjukan kau sedang memelukku seperti ini pada mereka." Sakura mencoba menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Tentu saja ia berusaha membohongi perasaannya jika pelukan Sasuke memang sesuatu yang ia mau.

Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya, menuruti keinginan Sakura dan berjalan mendahului wanita itu tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang – _lagi_. Apa yang di inginkan lelaki itu?

Sasuke pergi dari jangkauannya, dan kekehan-kekehan menyebalkan mulai terdengar dari sana-sini. Tidak hanya itu, secara terang-terangan mereka menuding dan menilai Sakura jika ia sebatas pemuas nafsu atasan mereka. "Anggap ini alunan musik yang merdu. Ya, tentu saja!" Sakura mengedikan bahunya pelan dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari hal-hal yang tidak mau lagi ia lihat.

Apakah ia berdosa jika membunuh atasannya sendiri?

.

.

.

"Panggilkan Sakura." Sasuke menyeringai, ia meminta tolong pada cleaning service yang baru saja mengantarkan kopi langganannya. Apapun pekerjaan mereka, Sasuke senang memberikan sebuah perintah baru yang melenceng dari tugasnya.

Ia mengangguk dan mengulum senyum sebelum menutup pintu yang sengaja tidak Sasuke masukan kodenya. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya kemeja kerja. Tidak ada satupun notifikasi di ponsel dan laporan dokumen yang harus di tanda, Sakura pun jadi, untuk mengisi waktu luangnya.

Sasuke menebak, jika wanita yang seusianya itu sedang berpikir keras dengan apa yang Sasuke inginkan sampai dirinya terpanggil. Lamunannya buyar saat beberapa kali ketukan dipintu ruangan menyadarkannya. "Masuk."

Sosok merah muda yang berwajah datar memasuki ruangannya dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Mau apa kau?" Sakura hanya berdiam diri di pintu yang baru saja ia tutup rapat. Pandangannya menatap Sasuke tidak suka, bagaimanapun ia masih teringat dengan permainan lelaki itu padanya pagi _hari ini_.

"Hn, kau tidak baik berbicara seperti itu pada atasanmu." Sahut Sasuke membalas dengan sebuah sindiran dan dengusan sebal. "Duduk." Lanjutnya, kali ini ekspresi Sasuke terlihat serius, _namun sebelum Sakura benar-benar duduk didepannya, ia sudah mengunci pintu ruangan dengan beberapa digit kode secara cepat._

Sakura duduk berhadapan dengannya, ia menyilangkan kakinya keatas begitupun dengan kedua tangannya. "Katakan, apa keinginanmu memanggilku kemari _tuan_." Ujar Sakura menatap sinis.

Sesaat Sasuke tidak memberikan jawaban apapun, ia hanya memandang wanita itu lekat-lekat kemudian tertawa pelan. "Keinginanku? Benarkah kau akan memenuhinya?" tanya Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, sebetulnya ekspresi seperti ini hanya beberapa orang saja yang pernah melihatnya, karena Sasuke seperti halnya wanita merah muda ini. Sama-sama berusaha menjaga image.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, ia mendeham saat kembali ingatan menyebalkan itu berputar di memori kepalanya. "Tentu saja bukan begitu, aku juga akan memilah keinginan apa yang patut kupenuhi." Ralat Sakura.

"Aku ambil ucapan awalmu."

Mata emerald hijaunya membulat. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tertarik untuk melanjutkan sesuatu yang belum selesai." Ucapannya begitu ambigu sehingga Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Jangan berpikir hal yang aneh-aneh!" Sakura membalas cepat.

"Memangnya kau bisa tahu apa yang ada dalam otakku Sakura?" _lagi_ , pertanyaan yang diajukan Sasuke begitu teka-teki. "Aku sudah punya tunangan."

"A-Apa?" Sakura menganga kemudian ia membuang mukanya, apa Sasuke berniat menjebaknya sekarang? Tenang saja, karena wanita ini sudah siap untuk melupakan sosok Sasuke jika kenyataan yang ia dapat mengharuskannya begitu.

Dapat! Ia bisa melihat gerakan wajah Sakura yang berubah emosi dengan begitu cepat. Sasuke menyeringai, meskipun ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tapi menggoda wanita itu bukan ide yang buruk. "Ya, kau pikir lelaki turunan Uchiha akan sulit mendapatkan wanita?" nada suaranya membuat dada Sakura memanas. "Aku hanya terikat perjodohan untuk kerja sama perusahaan, tapi jika kau bersedia menikah denganku, tentu saja hal itu tidak berarti sama sekali." Sasuke menyeruput kopinya dengan tenang, berbalik dengan dada Sakura yang berpacu dua kali kecepatannya.

"Sasuke kau pikir aku masih menyukaimu? –

"Tentu. Aku bisa dapatkan buktinya, mari kita putar kamera CCTV ruangan ini." Sela Sasuke memandang Sakura sehingga wanita itu kikuk sendiri.

"Tapi dugaanmu itu salah! Meskipun kau memang tidak berbeda dengan dirimu dulu mau itu secara fisik atau kepribadian, tetap saja kali ini aku sudah berhasil melupakan sosok Sasuke yang menyebalkan!"

"Benarkah?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. "Tanda tangani ini." Tangan Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah map yang berisikan selembaran dokumen. Ia terlihat datar lagi saat mengatakan perintah itu pada Sakura yang mengernyit bingung.

"Apa ini?"

"Tanda saja, sudah lambat, gila, kau juga terlalu banyak bertanya." Sanggah Sasuke dari jawaban yang sebetulnya bisa ia jelaskan dengan kalimat yang sangat singkat. Sakura tidak membaca isinya, dan Sasuke semakin menyeringai saat wanita itu menanda pada akhirnya.

Sakura sodorkan lagi map berisi berkas yang salah satunya sudah ia tandatangani. "Jadi, jelaskan apa itu? Kau mengira aku gila, lambat, terlalu banyak bertanya karena aku belum menanda tanganinya. Sekarang, aku akan menilai dirimu rendahan saat kau mengatakan tidak tahu apa arti berkas yang kau serahkan padaku."

Sasuke memasukan map itu kedalam lacinya, ia mengirim pesan pada seseorang dan belum kunjung memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan teman semasa SMP nya tersebut. "Apa tadi?" selesai, Sasuke kembali menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Sakura.

"Isi berkas yang kutanda tadi." Sahut Sakuta to the point.

"Pernikahan secara hukum."

Kedua bola mata emerald nya membulat, Sakura dengan mulutnya yang menganga berdiri dengan tubuh yang menegang. "Kau gila! Berikan berkas tadi!" sahutnya nyaris mengamuk.

Dalam hati, Sasuke bersyukur memilih ruangannya kedap suara. Padahal, ia tidak menduga akan bertemu dengan wanita yang merupakan teman SMP nya dan hampir setiap valentine ia mengirim bunga maupun coklat kedalam laci dan tentu saja Sasuke buang.

"Kau tidak mendengarku Sasuke? Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Bantu aku gagalkan perjodohan." Sasuke menatap datar, ia tidak bergerak dan tidak menampilkan rasa takut sedikitpun saat Sakura mengoceh bahkan sekarang menampilkan raut marahnya.

"Kau ingin menggagalkannya? Mengapa dulu kau terima kalau begitu!?" ini adalah pertanyaan yang klise digunakan untuk menjebak seseorang yang ada dalam posisi sama dengan Sasuke.

"Duduk, saat kau berdiri aku merasa berbicara dengan _kolot_." Sindir Sasuke, pintu ruangannya diketuk dari luar dan wajah Kakashi terlihat disana saat Sasuke membuka kodenya.

"Ini. Simpan ini dirumahku, urus semua yang diperlukan dan kabari aku jika selesai." Ucap Sasuke tidak menganggap keberadaan Sakura yang berapi-api didepannya. Sejenak Kakashi terlihat khawatir dengan nasib tuannya karena melihat ekspresi yang Sakura tunjukan, tapi lelaki muda itu meyakinkan Kakashi dari tatapannya.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan Kakashi membungkukan badannya, meminta ijin untuk pergi yang segera Sasuke setujui, lagi pula ia akan kembali berurusan dengan wanita ini. "Sasuke –

"Sebentar." Ia harus memasukan kode pintunya agar Sakura tidak bisa lari.

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu, kumohon ..." ia tidak peduli harus berwajah memelas atau memohon sekalipun asalkan –

"Tentu saja, aku juga tidak mau menikah denganmu." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Lalu? Berkas tadi apa artinya? Syukurlah –

"Perjodohan. Ini April mop 'kan?"

Tangannya mengepal Sakura menggertakan gigi-giginya marah, ia memandang Sasuke gemas dan lelaki itu yang sibuk tertawa saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang terus berubah-ubah.

"Sasuke ini bukan lelucon!"

"Aku tahu."

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Terserah padaku."

"Kau – bagaimana rumah tanggaku bersama orang gila sepertimu?" teriak Sakura histeris, ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Aku bisa sinting jika seharian bersamamu Sasuke, apalagi jika kita benar-benar menjadi pasangan suami istri? Bisa cepat gila!" lanjut Sakura semakin histeris.

Sasuke berdiri mendekat kearah Sakura yang memundurkan langkahnya dan menahan tubuh Sasuke untuk tidak menempel dengan tubuhnya. "Kau bicara apa? Kau tidak yakin aku bisa membahagiakanmu, Hn?" tanya Sasuke menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sakura.

"Jauhkan tubuhmu, mengapa kau senang sekali menempel denganku seperti kemarin terakhir kali kita bertemu? Sasuke, kau membuatmu muak!" sahut Sakura, ia mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga meskipun lelaki itu tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Kau membenciku Sakura?" ucapan Sasuke seketika membuatnya berhenti berontak. Mata wanita itu berair, dan Sakura tidak menatap tepat pada iris hitam Sasuke lagi. Sialan, ini membuat harga diri wanitanya hancur.

"Kau masih bertanya hal yang seharusnya kau tahu." Sahut Sakura menyeka air matanya, tubuh nya yang menempel dengan tubuh Sasuke membuat ia kesulitan bernafas.

"Kalau begitu buktian. Benci artianmu itu setelah pernikahan kita, kuberi kau waktu selama dua bulan setelah pernikahan. Jika kau memang tidak bisa bahagia, aku setuju untuk berpisah."

Sakura terperanjat kaget, ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Kapan rencanamu kita menikah?" tanyanya penasaran sekaligus serius, ada satu gejolak dalam hatinya yang meluap-luap karena ucapan Sasuke yang sebenarnya membuat darah dalam diri Sakura panas.

"Tiga bulan dari sekarang, mulai minggu depan ada banyak jadwal meating. Bulan depan, aku akan pergi dari Konoha. Satu bulan setelahnya untuk mempersiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan dalam pernikahan. Dan kau, bisa memberikan keputusan dari sekarang." Terang Sasuke menjelaskan secara gamblang, sebenarnya ia tidak harus berbicara panjang-panjang, tapi tak apa. Anggap saja sebagai tebusan dosanya yang sempat melukai wanita itu sampai ia membencinya bukan main.

"Sasuke menjauhlah, aku sesak!"

"Tidak. Kau harus membiasakan diri dari sekarang Sakura."

"Apa maksudmu?" keringat sudah membanjiri pelipisnya kali ini. Tidak, sepertinya setiap Sasuke berbicara hal yang ambigu keringat selalu senantiasa mengaliri hampir searea tubuhnya.

Sasuke menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sakura, ia tersenyum saat wanita itu menahan nafas dengan matanya yang mulai sayu. "Sebelum pertandingan seseorang harus berlatih dengan keras untuk menang, sebelum pernikahan kau harus berusaha untuk tidak pingsan sebelum kita selesai melakukannya."

Sakura bungkam, ia menggertakan giginya. Baru saja dadanya berdesir hangat, tapi sialan ucapan Sasuke yang ini membuat rasa amarahnya kembali lagi. "Pervert!"

.

.

.

"Sasuke- _sama_ , anda akan pulang sekarang?"

Kepalanya mengangguk, tapi anggukannya tidak membuat karyawan cantik dan bertubuh seksi disampingnya puas. Pasalnya, ia tidak terbiasa diam lebih lama dan terlihat menunggu seseorang.

"Sasuke- _sama_ , anda sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanyanya lagi.

Lagi-lagi hanya sebuah anggukan kepala yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Hei kau –maksudku, Sasuke- _sama_ mengapa anda masih disini?" akhirnya, setelah sekian lama mendengar beberapa pertanyaan yang kebetulan tidak dilayangkan satu orang saja, Sakura buru-buru memasukan barang-barangnya dan bersiap segera pulang.

"Menunggumu." Sahut Sasuke datar.

Sakura menganga terkejut, begitu juga dengan wanita yang memicingkan matanya menatap ia tidak suka. Ia tidak menyadari jika Sasuke sudah menyeret sebelah lengannya dan pulang mendahului para karyawan seperti biasa.

"Hentikan. Lagi-lagi, kau bersandiwara!"

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman pada tangannya, ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh Sakura cepat masuk meskipun wanita itu bersikeras tidak mau menuruti keinginannya.

"Kau masih ingin disini setelah aku menyuruhmu lekas pulang?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu! Jam pulang perusahaan belum pada waktunya, seharusnya kita kembali lagi saja kedalam Sasuke." Bisiknya dan sesekali Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan dan kiri.

Sasuke turun dari dalam mobil, ia mendekat kearah Sakura yang masih terdiam disamping parkiran. Ditatapnya lekat wanita itu sebelum tangannya ia selndupkan diantara badan dan belakang lehernya dan menarik Sakura kedalam bibirnya.

Di hadapan umum Sasuke mencium teman semasa SMP nya itu sedang cukup ganas, tidak berperasaan, dan terkesan marah. Sakura tahu ini karena dirinya yang Sasuke pikir bertele-tele dan lelaki itu sudah diambang batas kesadarannya. Tapi justru, Sakura memang menghindari agar ia tidak bisa pulang bersama Sasuke saat ini.

"Tunanganku ada disini, kalau kau nekat untuk tetap diam maka tindakan yang kulakukan akan lebih lagi, Sakura." Ancam Sasuke. "Aku tidak pernah berkata tanpa berpikir." Sahutnya melanjutkan.

Sakura termenung menatap kesekeliling memastikan dan ucapannya memang berbuah fakta. Sasuke mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya karena ada mobil sedan putih dibelakang mereka yang terus diam tapi berisikan seorang wanita didalamnya.

"Bagus." Desisan pelan Sasuke saat Sakura tanpa pikir panjang masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Mereka berdua tidak mengetahui masing-masing orang yang bersangkutan tengah memandang di arah yang berbeda.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author Note**

Baik, ini banyak kekurangan. Sebenernya mau di update hari Rabu or Jum'at pas bilang kaya gitu, tapi astagaaa aku ga punya banyak waktu abis belajar terus ngantuk banget. Semoga aja suka ya chapter 2 nya, yang kaya acak-acakan ini, tapi spesial nanti chapter 3 nya :')

Makasih banyak untuk :

Srisavers28, echaNM, Narulita as Lita-san, cherry, rimbursa, Tia TakoyakiUchiha, hanazono yuri, donat bunder, ave . maurie, Jamurlumutan462, Kakikuda :), HitsugayaWaifu, dinauchiharuno, Dolphin1099, Greentea Kim, dan HoliHilo. Author sudah lihat semua daftar review, fav, fol ^^ makasihhh banyak untuk yang mendukung fict ini :)

Semoga saja bisa setiap 1 minggu sekali update, kadang aku ga tentu juga update nya atau kadang lagi di undur minggu depannya. Mohon maklum, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya! ;)


End file.
